Dimensions: Part 1
by RockerChick08
Summary: This is a REALLY short drabble, I have to apologize in advance for, but it's the first of a FOUR PART SAGA! Don't wanna give too much away, so I'll just say - Klaus and Bonnie aren't good at taking hints, so it's time for the fates to get involved! ;D R&R


**Author's note: 3rd addition to the "Build Klonnie" brigade, for me! This one's gonna be a four part saga! :D - With this one probably being its shortest part! :( - Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing! And thank you SOOO much for your reviews to my previous stories! They made it THAT much easier to write this! AND they literally MADE MY DAY! :D**

**Dimensions: Part 1**

"Come sister"

Her hand is captured, as she's escorted through the large gate posts flanked by blustering guards.

She is an only child.

And if she were to be a sister to anyone, it would never be him, for reasons other than, but not excluding, the fact that she hates him.

Still, she finds herself following, and allowing him to lead her further into the foreign land she's found herself in. Something about the tightness of his grip is comforting.

She needs this, especially because she doesn't know where she is, what he's doing there with her, and why the HECK they are wearing the hideous, baggy robes they are!

Just as she goes to ask him this, her surroundings morph and fade until she is no longer in the sandy city, but in a garish palace of sorts.

What the?

She stares in awe of the exquisite architecture of the castle, before suddenly gasping as her hand is abruptly touched and grasped. She meets the gaze of the crown bearing stranger just as he calls her beautiful and bends to kiss her hand.

A disconcertingly eerie bout of dis-ease immediately overcomes her at the action. But HE is at her side, and smiling reassuringly at her.

For reasons unknown it warms her insides and calms her fears.

Maybe having a brother isn't so bad after all...

Colors swirl and change once more until they're back in the sands of the city, at a campsite.

This time it's night and cold, but she's comforted by the flames of the bristling fire they sit before. She and him.

Suddenly he leans over and kisses her cheek, and she's sure it isn't the way a brother should kiss his sister. It's definitely not a way she'd ever allow him to be near her in real time.

Still, she finds herself strangely unable to move away from him.

"I miss you." he whispers into her ear, and she shivers at the naked intimacy of it all, before closing her eyes.

He leans away and stares at her like she's beautiful.

He caresses her cheek like a lover.

She knows something is off.

Colors twirl in a whirlwind of haze once more, and when they settle this time, she is once again at the tall gate posts of the city, in the midst of an angry shouting battle.

"I was afraid you would kill me, because of her beauty!" he yells, a protective arm around her shoulder as he directs her to an area away from him.

"**You could have brought a curse upon my entire household!** We saw you kiss her cheek, and caress her face! She is not your sister!" the king from earlier explodes furiously, before glaring murderously at him. "What if one of my men had slept with her, not knowing she's your wife?"

Bonnie shoots bolt upright in her queen sized bed, the word "WIFE" loud and incredulous on her tongue, as her chest heaves and heart hammers in her chest.

Klaus and her MARRIED?

It takes her a while, but finally the familiar furniture and knick knacks of the bedroom register with her mind, and help to sooth her erratic organs.

It was a dream.

Thank God.

Why is she dreaming intimate dreams about KLAUS? Why is she dreaming about him PERIOD?

She has no idea.

She's promptly more rude and snarky to him the following week just the same.

**Author's Note: I know, it's EXTREMELY short! :( Hope you didn't hate it! (Other parts WILL be longer!) Got the idea for THIS particular installment while reading through Genesis of the bible! That Abraham was always misleading kingdoms about his gorgeous Sarah! ;D Reviews make it SOOO much easier to write, so please be sure to let me know what you thought of this! ;) And check out my other Klonnie's if you haven't yet! Let's SKYROCKET this archive! "BUILD KLONNIE!" :D**


End file.
